Becoming Blaine Warbler
by Daisymay67
Summary: This is a story of a boy named Blaine and the road he took to become great.
1. A Normal Boy

Becoming Blaine Warbler

This is my first Fan fiction in a long time, but I had to write it. I love hearing from readers, it lets me know that you are reading.

And the Disclaimer: I do not own Blaine Anderson, the Warblers, Dalton Academy, Glee, or Darren Criss.

Becoming Blaine Warbler

Blaine Anderson was a "normal" high school freshman, or appeared to be a "normal" high school freshman. Appearances are not only what the receiver is seeing but how their mind perceives it. Blaine dressed like the other boys in school, only more "put together". While the majority of the male population of his small Ohio peer group wore hoodies and baggy jeans, Blaine dressed for success. He wore nice dark jeans, button down shirts, ties, and sweaters, looking like a mini adult. His peers thought nothing of it, as Blaine was the elected president of the freshmen class. He also spent his time with the theater department, and played soccer. He liked watching football, but the coaching staff thought he was too small to play, even on the JV team. Blaine was liked enough by his peers, and all appeared "Normal", whatever that was.

But Blaine Anderson was not "normal", unlike his peers in one major way. Blaine Anderson had a major difference in who he way. At fourteen years old, Blaine Anderson knew he was homosexual. If Blaine lived in Boston, NYC, or San Francisco he could just be himself with no physical threat. There still may be some name calling, but the culture in those cities was much more evolved that the culture of his small town. Ohio was not liberal enough to fully understand or accept that Blaine was just who he was, so he had to blend in, hiding the one difference that if found out would exclude him for the rest of his existence. But he had to allow his inner thoughts to be expressed, telling the world who he truly was. His journal was always on him or stashed away in his locker, safe away from prying eyes of peers or parents.

What scared Blaine Anderson the most was the idea of his family finding out, it was the most terrifying thought in the world. It wasn't that his parents didn't love him, it was the idea of shattering the perfect ideal that the Anderson family was. Blaine's father created his own architecture firm based out of the city, but lived and worked out of the office at home. His mother had inherited the family business, the only privately owned grocery store in the entire county. His elder brother Brent was a freshman at Berkley College of music, and his younger sister Briar was the sweet little pop warner cheerleader, who had the future of being the most popular girl in school someday. The perfect family, with the strong father, sweet mother, creative brother, darling sister, Blaine was thought to be the replica of his father.

If Blaine was to "come out" to his family it would destroy their way of life. He was his father's child, and with the prejudice surrounding the idea of a child being homosexual would kill Mr. Anderson. Mrs. Anderson was more accepting and loving, but it was known that she would follow her husband no matter what. Love was love but perception was more important. Brent would be fine with it, being older, wiser, and more accepting to all that was different. And Briar, sweet innocent little Briar would be confused, and would most likely follow in her parent's footsteps. With this knowledge of who and what his family were made Blaine stay within himself expressing his feelings to only himself.

Blaine kept a journal, one of the cheaper pleather journals he found at target for ten dollars. It was a plain brown pleather with pages that were ivory in color. It was the true expression of Blaine, and who he was. He wrote lyrics, favorite quotes, and his private thoughts. Most of these being about Jamie Howard, the captain of the soccer team. Jamie was the perfect specimen of a man in Blaine's opinion. Tall, tan, muscular, dark hair, blue eyes, almost a carbon copy of Superman. He liked Blaine, and on his first day on the soccer team told Blaine that someday he would be soccer captain. He made sure that Blaine sat with the upper classmen of the soccer team at lunch, and invited him over to play Mario cart.

Blaine wrote down everything in his journal, all of his feelings about his family, about Jamie, about music and theater, about his peers. So when one of his friends pulled it out of his backpack and shared it with everyone, Blaine's world shattered around him. It all just came crashing down, shattered glass at his feet. Burning him in a fiery inferno. Jamie went from being a friend to being the lead bully; his father didn't know how to speak to him. Everything that Blaine had worked so hard to hide was out in the open, and the perception of who he was changed completely. For everything that he truly was and allowed the world to see was overshadowed with the notion that all he could ever be was homosexual. He would not succeed, he would not do anything. He was just the freak.


	2. Pandora's Box

I got a bunch of notifications but no reviews…

I love reviews, so please if you like something, don't like something, just leave me a review. I will take anything to let me know you are reading.

I don't own anything, not glee, not Dalton, not blaine, not Darren criss. I wish I did but I don't.

Previously

_Blaine wrote down everything in his journal, all of his feelings about his family, about Jamie, about music and theater, about his peers. So when one of his friends pulled it out of his backpack and shared it with everyone, Blaine's world shattered around him. It all just came crashing down, shattered glass at his feet. Burning him in a fiery inferno. Jamie went from being a friend to being the lead bully; his father didn't know how to speak to him. Everything that Blaine had worked so hard to hide was out in the open, and the perception of who he was changed completely. For everything that he truly was and allowed the world to see was overshadowed with the notion that all he could ever be was homosexual. He would not succeed, he would not do anything. He was just the freak._

Now

For Blaine, everything at school was a mess. He had only a few friends who would still talk to him, and he was bullied more than anyone else on campus. Jamie wouldn't do anything about it, he wasn't leading the charge but he sure wasent stoping it. For weeks pages of his journal would be copied and put into lockers, posted on facebook, and everyone knew everything. But nothing had spilled over to his parents, it all just happened at school. When his parents asked about a new bruse oh his arm he was able to make up stories rather then telling the truth. Nothing would be worse than his parents finding out.

For the first time he hated his journal, it was pandoras box. It held all the dark secrets of the world, and it was opened now. He could take the beatings and names at school and online, as long as his family never found out he would be alright. But it did get to his parents, because gossipy children come from gossipy parents and they gossip together. Briar had heard, but kept it to herself scared to ask if it were true, but when she heard her father yelling she knew.

It had been a Tuesday night when his father came home furious, ready to burst when he found his middle child playing guitar in his room. This event held to physical harm for the young highschooler, but he had to deal with the casualty of his acustic guitar. It was smashed into the wall as his father ripped it from his lap and thew it. That night he called Brent, who in turn told him that all he had to do was say when, and he would come get him.

As the bullying at school and the attempts at conversion at home continued Brent took things a step further, having documents drawn up to make Brent Blaine's guardian until his eighteenth birthday. It helped that one of his friends from school was dating a law student at Harvard, who was a favorite of the congressman Barney Frank. So at Christmas when Brent showed their parents the documents the yelling on the matter stopped, but attempts to make Blaine straight did not.

Blaine continued to be bullied at school after Christmas, but he was no longer alone. There was a new boy at school, on out and proud junior named Chuck. Chuck had grown up in Rhode Island, not to far from where Brent went to school. After his parents split, he moved back to his mothers home town, and here he was. Chuck was older, wiser, had a long distance boyfriend named Patrick, he was what Blaine wanted to be much like Jamie had been, but it was not a crush. This was a pure and simple mentor mentee friendship, and would be long lasting.

Blaine had been told multiple times by his brother and his new college friends that it would get better, that once he was out of Ohio he would be fine. Blaine never believed them until Chuck came along and became his friend. Chuck with his big goofy smile, blue eyes, blond hair, and deep hearty laugh. If people hadn't known any better they would have thought that Chuck was straight, but he was very upfrong about his love for his boyfriend Vince back in Rhode Island. He took the punches, the names, the hatred from his peers and brushed it off because he knew what was better out there, and he let Blaine see it too.

In March there was a Sadie Hawkins dance, and Blaine wanted to go, but he knew he couldn't go stag. It was to his surprise that Chuck asked him to go with him, just as friends, and yes Vince had given his permission. So on a Friday night in March the two went to the dance, Chuck accepting new stepdad driving them. They had fun with some of their friends from the theater department, and were able to act like every other highschooler on the planet. If only that had continued outside the crep paper decorated gym.


	3. Theory of a Bullied Nineth Grader

You are a darling angel Little Angel's Perk. Thank you so much for your kind words regarding this story. I was disappointed when more people did not feel the same as you, but your review means the world.

I do apologies for my long break from writing. I am a college student and mandatory 10 page papers on WWI and Italian American immigration come before fan fiction. I do plan on writing more as the semester is almost through and I have all of break to write.

I also apologies that this is going to be an author's note and not a chapter. I still have a week of classes and papers due. When everything is finished you will have your updates.

Also please friend/ fan me on plurk. The link is on my profile. I will be asking questions about both of my stories, and I love having people's opinions.

Love you all and wish you the best!

P.S. Note the Chapter title will be the same for the next actual chapter. I will leave this up when I do as to not cause too much confusion, then delete it later.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Readers. I hate to do this to you again, but I just don't know how to write this one anymore. It always turns into the actual journal entery. So on that note I am re- writing. It/ or will be posted under the same name. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
